Till demons do we part
by setsuna-kira
Summary: A girl who lost alot and boy who looks for the future. Feldt finds this mysterious young boy interesting. He finds answers that mean nothing in the in or all.Suck at summaries. FxOC Story might be canceled.MIGHT CONTINUE!
1. HELL'S HERE

HERE

DON'T OWN GUNDAM00

This is actually the real story

As clouds rolled in and rain poured a shadow admitted from the dark." Great rain why not lighting to will yah." a black haired boy with blue dye over his one eye questioned. ' Can't believe I work my ass off for Fear and I am the one in the rain' . As he rounded the corner just to find the transmitter that was so important.

KID'S POV

I can't believe they made me go in the rain just to get this piece of crap. Oh if you didn't know my name is Zero but I go by L. I don't have a last name and I am 19. Ha I didn't think a 3 year kid from Germany would kill his family and 16 years later already travel the world 9 times in a union flag that looks like a piece of crap after the battle it came from.

Normal POV

3 Days Later

Tyson a General in Fear and Zero's best friend located the Celestial Being coordinates. ' Well Zero is wrong again' as Tyson walks calmly down and anyone on Fear would know L's a dead goner.

" L oh L where are you little demon" Tyson called out but what made Tyson smiled was the gun in his hand was about to have one less bullet.

TYSON'S POV

I can't believe Celestial Being in self is in open sight. My name is Tyson Werner my father is Cor**nelius Werner that bastard. **

**Normal POV**

**CLICK**

**As the door flies open you could hear a groan admit from the shadows from the one know as dead meat. Zero squints because of the bright light that casts in the room. " Wake up you got a mission to do and try to not fail this time" Tyson commanded zero while giving him peasant cloths. " Yippee for me" Zero spoke with sarcasm. As Zero got his cloths ready for the trip and fight against Celestial Being.**

**4 Months Later**

Ptolemaios

" Main terminal is down" Feldt Grace announced typing something on the computer.' Where is he' Terria got up from his post to check the scanners.

With Zero and a 29 year man

" Oi keep up zero" the Irish man complained.( Do you know who the man is?) " Your to calm" Zero said while sitting down to take a rest from the long hike." fine break for now then 3 more miles!" He offered with a goofy smile played across his lips." WHAT 3 MORE MILES NO WAY I'M OUT I QUIT WORKING WITH YOU!" Zero yelled wishing it got to the man.

"Neil" he whispered

"what"

"My name is Neil, little fussy boy"

"oh"

"Hey, yours kid"

"My name is Zero but call me L will yah"

"When met you told me to call you zero but I didn't think that was you real name"

"My real name is Zero because I'm morally useless it's no code name but yet a painful scare"

"Hey I'll let in on a secret, Ze- L"

"Yeah what"

"People called me Lockon Stratos but my name is really Neil, Neil Dylandy"

"Who called you Lockon Stratos?"

"Celestial Being"

"..."

For once in Zero's he felt different but ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Have a Great day and Neil's back but there is no gay parts ever


	2. Awaken KIRA

The days past on and the night became long. L couldn't help but smile about trump card now. A tear ran down his face having to remember the pain.

FLASHBACK

A five year old sprinted across with a revolver held in his hands and a L. Hawk strapped to his waist. Fear crowded his thoughts while a speck of light shined though the darkness. "I will kill them ALL!" a inner voice screamed out. Zero blacked out and Kira awakened blasting the bullets never missing a shot and a bomb exploded in the back ground. Grabbing a shotgun Kira walked though the hallways shooting though everyone else till the hanger opened. Revealing the KD-06 Longhorn on the other side, hoping in the mobile suit Kira launched into the battle. "DIE! I don't want one left." Kira screamed launching the fangs. Lights appeared all around him while suits bursted into flames. A evil grin appeared on his face

-_ I know it's really short and forgive me but I haven't posted anything on this one for a very long time


End file.
